<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Adrenaline Rush can be Easily Achieved When You're a Superhero by thatforgottenbasilisk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235067">An Adrenaline Rush can be Easily Achieved When You're a Superhero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatforgottenbasilisk/pseuds/thatforgottenbasilisk'>thatforgottenbasilisk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr asks [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is a Little Shit, F/M, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatforgottenbasilisk/pseuds/thatforgottenbasilisk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"R11- chat and ladybug" - Anon</p>
<p>
  <em>R11 -  “You’re insane,” “You love me,” “Not right now I don’t.”</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr asks [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Adrenaline Rush can be Easily Achieved When You're a Superhero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir were doing their usual patrol route, which technically really should not have involved them coming into contact with each other as much as it did (considering they had a very large city to take care of, and only two people to do it), but nobody would blame them.</p>
<p>Especially not the folks on the Ladyblog, who always loved to see Alya’s pictures of them patrolling together. The comments would constantly scream about how cute of a couple they were or simply about “OH MY GOD THEY’RE ON MY STREET!!!!!!!!!!!!” or “HOLY CRAP I AM SO CLOSE TO WHERE THEY ARE RIGHT NOW!!” or something of that sort. Chat particularly like these comments, as he would then do his best to <em>purr</em>-sonally talk to the commenter, which was usually very entertaining.</p>
<p>He had just finished talking to a rather excitable girl who had commented on the Ladyblog’s latest “Spot the Heroes” post, and as such he was in rather good spirits.</p>
<p>Ladybug and Chat Noir were meeting on top of the Eiffel Tower, as was customary for the end of a patrol. It was closed by this time, so the heroes had the viewing deck all to themselves. Usually, they would lean against the railing and look over their city, while they would <strike>flirt</strike> banter.</p>
<p>Tonight, neither hero was particularly tired, as it was a Friday night and the city had been rather quiet -- in terms of problems, that is. Chat was still pleased from being able to talk to a fan, and still had quite a bit of pent-up energy from the lack of any kind of actual superhero work to do. This, at least in Ladybug’s opinion, was a very bad combination to have in your Chat Noir, as they tend to be rather impulsive, and once they get a bad idea in their heads, nothing can stop them.</p>
<p>As Chat Noir looked over the edge of the railing of the Tower, a slow smirk grew over his face. Ladybug, unfortunately, was not paying attention to her partner and his very ominous facial expression. </p>
<p>“Ladybug?”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“Can you hold my baton for a moment?”</p>
<p>Ladybug grabbed the baton that he was holding out to her. He then put one foot on top of the railing and, before she could react, used it to launch himself off the tower.</p>
<p>
  <em>“No!”</em>
</p>
<p>Ladybug fumbled, trying to keep a hold on Chat’s baton while also trying desperately to grab her yoyo before her idiot partner got himself killed. </p>
<p>As she held her yoyo in hand and looked over the side of the tower, she didn’t see Chat falling to the ground. Instead, he was gripping the edge of the next balcony below her, and as she watched, stunned, he used it to climb the tower with practiced ease.</p>
<p>He then made back up to his spot, his claws gripping the bottoms of the supports of the railing, his hands touching the floor that she was standing on. He climbed, until his feet were on that floor, his claws were gripping the railing, and he was facing her, sporting a shit-eating grin and breathing hard. </p>
<p>Ladybug walked over to him, baton and yoyo forgotten on the floor where she’d been, her hands covering his gloves. She glared into his mirth-filled eyes.</p>
<p>“You’re insane.”</p>
<p>“You love me,” Chat replied easily, though it was still a bit breathy.</p>
<p>“Not right now I don’t. You gave me a fucking heart attack, Chaton.”</p>
<p>And with that, she kissed her stupid cat full on the lips.</p>
<p>“Don’t do that again.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>